


In The Library

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, I Don't Even Know, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds Jack naked in his library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Library

"All you have to do is sit down," Jack told the Doctor as he stared up at him from the couch. Within the short time that Jack had traveled with him, the Doctor had become used to walking in on Jack in various states of undress. He had always known that Jack had no problem with being naked in public after all Jack did have more naked escape stories than anyone else he had ever met. The Doctor doubted that even half of them were true. Even taking that into account it meant that Jack was naked in public more often than dressed and the Doctor had a first-hand account of a naked escape as they had ran from the dungeons on Tacora 9 together. At first he had run ahead of Jack like normal, but he could feel Jack's eyes on his naked body. Falling back he had let Jack get ahead of him. 

"And I was so enjoying the view," Jack had complained as he wiggled his hips suggestively. 

"Stop it," The Doctor told him as they continued to run. As they ran he couldn't help but look at Jack's body and worse Jack caught him. 

"Like what you see?" Jack wondered as he glanced over his shoulder to see the Doctor looking at his bottom. The Doctor's face went crimson as he ran on, trying to keep his eyes forward. They made it to the safety of the TARDIS, going their separate ways to find new clothes. Jack had left the Doctor alone after that and the Doctor hoped he had forgotten. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky as here it was just over a week later and Jack was naked in his library.

"Where are your clothes?" The Doctor sighed as he tried not to notice Jack's cock. Jack wasn't completely hard but was definitely showing signs of interest. The Doctor felt his own member hardening as well. It had been a long time since he had sex with someone. He had always known that he could turn to Jack if he ever was in the mood, but he was a Time Lord and above such things. 

"I don't need them," Jack stated. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Turning around he started to leave the library. "Doc wait."

"Don't call me Doc," The Doctor replied pausing in the doorway.

"I saw you looking and would it really be so bad to let someone touch you for a change?" Jack wondered. The Doctor didn't look at him. 

"So I can be another one of your conquest?" He questioned Jack softly. 

"Never," Jack replied sounding sincere. The Doctor turned around again. Jack hadn't moved from where he was sitting and the Doctor couldn't believe he was actually contemplating having sex with Jack. He ran his eyes down Jack's muscular chest, before looking back up at Jack's face. Hesitantly he reached up loosening his tie and dropping it to the table. 

"Come here," Jack whispered. The Doctor walked slowly over to Jack, standing in front of him. He took a deep breath as Jack unbuckled his belt, slipping it off of his waist. Next he slowly pulled down his zipper. The Doctor gasped as Jack's warm fingers brushed against his member. He bucked slightly as he wondered what he was doing. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. That thought wavered though as he felt Jack's hot mouth engulf him. Looking down, he could see Jack's blue eyes staring up at him as he coaxed him into an erection. The Doctor moaned, thrusting his hips against Jack's lips as Jack pushed his trousers down further. He slightly missed the feel of Jack's mouth as it slipped off of him. 

"Turn around," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded, awkwardly turning his back to Jack with his trousers falling to his knees. He felt a hand on his back coaxing him to bend over. 

"Jack," He stuttered suddenly unsure. 

"Trust me. I won't hurt you," Jack whispered, kissing him on his lower back. The Doctor bent, putting his hands on the table. He felt exposed like this and was about ready to stand up again when he felt a cold liquid drip on his arse. Wondering slightly where the lube had come from he jumped as he felt one of Jack's hands spreading his cheeks apart. "Easy."

"Sorry," he apologized. 

"It's alright to be nervous," Jack reassured him. "I am just going to use a finger at first. Like this." Jack gently pressed his finger against the Doctor's anus, rubbing it gently before putting slightly more pressure. The Doctor felt the finger slipping into his body. It didn't really feel good or bad just strange. It had been so long since anything entered him, he couldn't remember the feeling. He tensed slightly than loosened as Jack slipped his finger in further. 

"Jack," He cried out, as a jolt of pleasure went through his body. 

"There it is, I was beginning to get worried that you didn't have a prostate," Jack told him as he rubbed on the bundle of nerves. 

"If you would have asked it is higher up than a humans," The Doctor panted. 

"I'll remember that," Jack chuckled. The Doctor felt the finger pulled back slightly and then a slight stretch as a second finger joined it. The stretching was more on the painful side of pleasure and he held still as Jack pushed in further. "Still alright?"

"Yes," The Doctor told him from between gritted teeth. Jack tutted. The fingers were pulled back slightly and as they pushed forward again, the Doctor could feel Jack had added more lube to them. It felt slightly better as Jack found his prostate once more. He thrust his hips softly as Jack played with it, making his body sing with pleasure. So much so that he almost mourned the loss when Jack pulled both fingers out of his body. 

"Sit back," Jack cooed, grabbing on to his hips. This was it, the moment of truth. The Doctor shuffled backward slightly before lowering his body to meet Jacks. He kept going until he felt the blunt head of Jack's cock pressing against him. Taking a deep breath, he let it out and then took another one before pushing back again. 

"It hurts," He yelped as he felt it slip into his body. He paused with just the tip inside of him panting. Jack ran his hands up and down his back trying to soothe him as he stayed in one place. 

"Ease up," Jack said after a moment. He did so feeling it slip out again. He heard the cap of the lube open and then Jack's hands were on his hips again pulling him backward. He followed Jack's lead and this time when Jack breached his body, it burned but didn't hurt, he paused before sinking down, taking Jack all the way into his body. He stopped as he felt Jack's hot skin pressing against his cool body. Jack spread his legs wider and eased the Doctor up slightly. The Doctor stayed where Jack wanted as Jack thrust up into his body. 

"Oh Jack," he moaned as he was filled with Jack. He could feel Jack sliding in and out of him while brushing against the nerves deep inside. The Doctor ran his own hand down his body, taking his member in his hand and stroking it to Jack's thrust. He felt dirty while at the same time more alive than he had in a while. 

"Get on your hands and knees," Jack told him as he paused in his movements. The Doctor slowly stood up feeling Jack leave his body. He felt empty and crawled up on the couch like Jack wanted. Jack didn't move behind him right away as first he felt his converse being removed, then his trousers, leaving him naked from the waist down. Jack lined himself up again and pushed once more into his body. This time Jack took him harder and quicker. Ever movement was deep as Jack pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. The Doctor moaned, whimpering Jack's name as he reached for his own member once more. His hand was slapped away though as Jack, took it in his hand. 

"Oh Jack, Jack. I'm going to..." The Doctor tried to warn Jack as he felt his body tense. He was midsentence though as he found his release on Jack's hand and the couch. As his body relaxed from the release, he fell to his shoulders on the couch, his arms no longer wanting to support him. 

"Oh Doc," Jack moaned as the Doctor opened that much more for him. He continued to move hard and deep before finally filling the Doctor with his seed. He didn't move right away, not wanting to pull out of the Doctor quite yet. The Doctor didn't seem to mind as he lay with his head on the couch, panting slightly. 

"We stained my couch," The Doctor commented. "I've had this couch for over five hundred years now and you have managed to stain it."

"I think we can clean it," Jack chuckled. He looked down to where he was still joined with the Doctor not quite believing what just happened. "Give me your hand. The Doctor hesitantly reached back. Taking his hand Jack, gently brushed his finger where they were joined. The Doctor moaned at the feeling moving his hand back to the couch.

"More," The Doctor moaned as he braced himself for Jack to move again. 

"Are you sure," Jack wondered. 

"Yes," The Doctor replied. That was all Jack needed to hear as he began to move once more.


End file.
